My Candy Love Wiki:Character Layout
This is a guide for creating character articles. Do not add characters that don't have a physical presence in the story! This means that if one of the characters mentions a name, don't instantly create a page with that name. If certain sections get too large (such as the Gallery or Plot sections), create a new page with the format Name/Section and place the relevant information there. A clean version of this layout can be copied from here. Page Name Use the character's full name or given name. If a character lacks a name, there are two options available: * Related to a named character. * Has a specific job that the character is well-known for. Example: Pet Shop Salesperson Use the one that makes the most sense for that character. Spoiler Put the template at the top of the page. Quote Using the template, place an important piece of dialogue that encapsulates the characeter's personality. Adding this template is optional. Template Place the character infobox template first. Fill out the spaces provided. If a row can't be filled, either leave it blank or put "N/A". People Animal Introduction Give a little bit of information about the character. ;Example :Nathaniel is the student council president at Sweet Amoris High School. He helps Candy with her paperwork upon her transfer. Appearance Describe how the character looks. If the character wears more than one outfit, describe them in the outfit they wear the most first. Personality Describe the character's various traits, both positive and negative. Plot Write out the characters role in the story from their perspective. Relationships Family In source mode, create a tabber with the following layout. |-|Character's name 1= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 2= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 3= Describe their relationship with the character. Friends In source mode, create a tabber with the following layout. |-|Character's name 1= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 2= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 3= Describe their relationship with the character. Love Interests In source mode, create a tabber with the following layout. |-|Character's name 1= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 2= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 3= Describe their relationship with the character. Enemies In source mode, create a tabber with the following layout. |-|Character's name 1= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 2= Describe their relationship with the character. |-|Character's name 3= Describe their relationship with the character. Manga If the character appears in the My Candy Love manga, write a bit about what they do. Gallery Sprites Add official sprites of the character in the code provided. Add tabs if a re-draw of the character has occurred. Make sure to split them into tabs with the corresponding dates and re-draw updates they received. Start from most recent and go backwards. Example: Amber. |-|20xx-Present= Name Sprite 1.png |-|20xx-20xx= Name Sprite 1 Old.png |-|2010-20xx= If there is not enough material to make a gallery, post the original picture and describe what changed in the redraw. Name Sprite 1 ED.png Illustrations Add every illustration the character appears in. Picture.jpg Manga If there are any images of the character from the manga, be sure to add them here. Picture.jpg Trivia Write some interesting trivia. This can include information given from official sources or mundane facts, such as likes and dislikes. References Place any citations here by using the template. Categories Required These are categories that have to be added. * Category:Characters Subjective These are categories that are used on a case by case basis. * Category:Male * Category:Female * Category:Dateable * Category:Semi-Dateable * Category:Student * Category:Teacher * Category:Parent * Category:Shop Owners * Category:Special episode characters * Category:Animal Article Status Categories that sort the article by completion. *Category:Article stubs - This category is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this if the article has nothing but a couple of sentences. It can be removed once sections have been added. Category:Wiki Category:Layouts